Yellow light
by EverdeenWayland
Summary: Lux y Ezreal, antiguos amigos de la infancia, se vuelven a encontrar años después de separarse. ¿Cómo conseguirán hacerse hueco en su nueva vida? Lux x Ezreal prácticamente, y quizás EzrealxRiven o JaycexLux.
1. Prólogo: La partida de Lux

**¡Buenas! Aquí traigo un fic del juego al que me he obsesionado recientemente. Esta primera parte está ambientada en cuando Ezreal y Lux tendrían unos 13-14 años aproximadamente. ¡Disfrutadlo!**

* * *

Ezreal suspiró.

Llevaba esperando ya media hora a que llegara. Sacudió su pelo rubio con su mano y pensó en la de cosas que tenía pendiente de hacer, y él allí, perdiendo el tiempo. Se tumbó hacia atrás observando el cielo. Algún día llegaría a investigar el cielo y el espacio. Visitaría otros planetas y descubriría antiguas civilizaciones. Sonrió levemente ante esa idea. Entonces, una sombra le tapó los ojos entre risitas.

-¿Quién será?- Dijo, haciéndose el tonto mientras que la sombra reía ligeramente más fuerte. De pronto, retiró sus manos de los ojos de él. Él entreabrió los ojos, aún sabiendo quien era.

-Hola.- Saludó ella con una leve sonrisa.

-Hola tardona.- Dijo él, con un deje de mofa en su voz. La rubia parecía ofendida.

-¿Tardona? Deberías saber que hace falta tiempo para mantener este pelo bonito y suave.- Dijo, señalándose el cabello color oro. Ezreal rio sordamente.

-¿Bonito?- Le dirigió una mirada condescendiente.- No sería ese adjetivo el que yo elegiría.-

-No ya sé que no.- Dijo ella sonriendo levemente. Miró al chico que a su lado yacía. Sus ojos celestes entrecerrados, dando impresión de estar soñando despierto, pero ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba tomando nota de todo lo que pasaba alrededor suya. Ella suspiró, en poco tiempo él se había convertido en un amigo muy importante para ella, puede que incluso algo más que eso, pero no sabía si el sentimiento era mutuo. De todas formas, las noticias que iba a darle mitigarían toda esperanza.

-Oye Ez.- empezó ella, mordiéndose el labio.

-Me llamo.- Dijo él, ladeando la cabeza y mirándola, haciendo que su corazón diera un brinco.

-Tengo una cosa que decirte.- Musitó ella, jugueteando con sus dedos. El chico la miró, frunciendo el entrecejo levemente.

-Adelante Lux, sabes que no soy muy paciente.- Bromeó él, pero ella supo que de alguna manera, él estaba preocupado.

-Veras, esto...er...-Vaciló ella. Inspiró hondo.- En unos días volveré a Demacia.-

El chico se quedo petrificado durante al menos unos segundos y luego, una sombra de enfado cruzo sus ojos. Ella no podía hacerle eso. Era injusto. ¿Acaso no se sentía cómoda en Piltover*? ¿La había molestado el con sus bromas? Lux pareció ver aquellas preguntas rondando por sus ojos ya que se apresuró a explicar razones, las cuales Ezreal consideró que eran meras excusas. El chico suspiró resignado.

-Bueno, siempre podemos vernos durante vacaciones o mandarnos cartas.- Dijo él, esbozando una falsa sonrisa. Lux notó la poca veracidad de esa sonrisa pero no hizo comentario alguno ya que no quería pasar los últimos momentos enfadada con su hasta entonces mejor amigo. Miró con resignación al cielo azul, como sus ojos preguntándose porque. ¿Algún día saldrían las cosas bien?

Esa fue la última vez que el Explorador y la Dama Luminosa se vieron las caras.

* * *

**NdA: Considero que Lux fue a una especie de intercambio o viaje a Piltover para estudiar, ya que es la ciudad del progreso. **


	2. La nueva adquisición

**Buenas de nuevo, aquí el siguiente capítulo. Quizás se haga un poco lento este capítulo, lo siento si es el caso. Pero espero poder darle más ritmo a medida que avance el fic. Este capítulo y posiblemente el resto estén situados en varios años después de la partida de Lux. Tienen unos 23 años o así. ¡Disfrutad el fic y no olvidad dejar review para comentar cualquier cosa!**

* * *

Un paso. Otro. El vaho formándose en el aire a medida que avanzaba. Concentrándose sólo en el sonido que hacía su respiración agitada. Con un movimiento intuitivo, despertó el poder arcano que en su mano izquierda descansaba, haciendo que la cueva se iluminara completamente. Sonrió levemente al poder admirar aquellas hermosas runas. Acercó más su brazo a aquella pared y con cuidado, sacó su cuaderno de notas. Apuntó todo detalladamente y retrocedió por donde había venido. Se sacó las gafas y sonrió. Otra misión resuelta. No por nada lo llamaban Ezreal, el explorador pródigo.

* * *

Se cepilló el pelo con los dedos, poniéndoselo bien. Sus cabellos dorados como el sol cayeron graciosamente por su espalda. Sonrió ante su reflejo en el espejo. Había hecho bien en haberle hecho caso a Sarah en lo referente a aquella mezcla para el pelo. Se lo dejaba aún más brillante de lo que estaba. Echó un último vistazo por última vez a su reflejo y salió alegremente de su habitación. Bajó las escaleras, obsequiando a todo aquel que pasaba con una luminosa sonrisa. Estaba de buen humor aquella mañana, presentía que aquel día pasaría algo genial.

-¡Hola chicas!- Saludó ella sentándose en su mesa de siempre. Ashe le saludó con una inclinación de cabeza mientras que Sarah la abrazó efusivamente. Vi se limitó a levantar la mano a modo de saludo mientras observaba con el ceño fruncido lo que Caitlyn estaba contando. Depende del día había más o menos personas en aquella mesa, pero aquel día sólo estaban aquellas cuatro. Lux se sentó al lado de Ashe, quien no pudo evitar notar la alegría de Lux.

-Te veo muy animada.- Señaló ella. Lux la miró y sonrió levemente.

-Hoy he dormido bien.- dijo simplemente. Ashe iba a remarcar algo cuando de pronto llegó Ahri tremendamente emocionada.

-¿Habéis visto al nuevo fichaje?- Preguntó emocionada y con un destello de deseo en sus ojos dorados. Sarah negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie de un salto.

-¿Quién es esta vez Ahri?- Preguntó Ashe sin mucho interés, mientras Sarah trataba de obtener la máxima cantidad de detalles posible. La zorra de nueve colas sonrió levemente.

-Sólo os diré que es de Piltover.- Dijo mordiéndose el labio. Lux recordó el tiempo en el que su corazón latía más rápido ante la mención de aquella ciudad. Pero eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo. - Y que será mío.- Dijo antes de irse hacia donde había venido. Sarah bufó.

-Esa maldita zorra, quien le habrá dado el derecho de ligarse a todos los chicos medio decentes de este lugar.- Refunfuñó la pelirroja. Lux rió suavemente, la pelirroja se estresaba tan fácilmente.

* * *

Horas más tarde, la belleza rubia estaba estudiando en la biblioteca cuando una mano en su hombro la sobresaltó.

-Hola.- La saludó Vi sonriendo levemente. Lux le devolvió la sonrisa. Era extraño ver a la pelirrosa sin su acompañante habitual por lo que Lux no se pudo abstener de preguntar por ella.

-Está hablando con un amigo nuestro.- Dijo simplemente.

-¿Es del que hablaba Ahri esta mañana?- Preguntó con curiosidad. Vi asintió levemente y la miró con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

-¿Quieres conocerle?- Preguntó a la rubia. Acto seguido salieron de la biblioteca en una carrera desenfrenada para cruzarse con la sheriff de Piltover. Tras un buen rato buscándola, casi tropezaron con ella. Vi masculló una disculpa sin mucho fundamente pero Lux en ese momento no estaba atenta. No podía dejar de observar a unos ojos azules que la miraban asombrados.

Ezreal.

Su Ezreal.

Estaba allí, delante suya.


End file.
